


You Will Get Treated Like Royalty:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Heart & Soul: [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Beach Sex, Beaches, Blushing, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Butt Slapping, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Day Off, Dinner, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Farmer's Market, General, Horny, Kitchen Sex, Kitchens, Lazy Sex, Licking, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Mornings, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Picnics, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers, Skinny Dipping, Sleepy Cuddles, Spanking, Stripping, Surprises, Table Sex, Time off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & A.J. are spending time together, & they are enjoying getting to know each other too, Also She is treating the blond like he was gold, & that has never happened before, Will he get use to it or not?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!* *Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my others, & Enjoy them with my compliments!!!!*





	You Will Get Treated Like Royalty:

*Summary: Danny & A.J. are spending time together, & they are enjoying getting to know each other too, Also She is treating the blond like he was gold, & that has never happened before, Will he get use to it or not?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my others, & Enjoy them with my compliments!!!!*

 

Lieutenant A.J. McClain woke up first the next morning, & she felt very satisfied, cause she got to be with the man that she loved immediately, she also knew that Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was dealt with a crap hand, ever since he moved to Hawaii, & be near his daughter, Gracie, & now his newly discovered son, Charlie. The Redhead decided to make this weekend a special time with Danny, & make sure that he gets treated like royalty, & gold. Cause, He just deserves it in general.

 

With an evil smirk, She pulled the covers back away from the blond's body, & gasped, as her mouth watered at the sight of him, **"God Damn it, He ** _is so_** gorgeous, Even the sunlight is cascading around him"** , she thought to herself, & she leans down, & takes a taste of precum from his aching, long, & beautifully shaped cock. "Ugggghhhhh !", The Loudmouth exclaimed in his sleep, A.J. was glad to see that he was having a terrific dream. She lapped & sucked him dry, til she completely milks every drop of semen out of his body. She worshiped his body good, & made sure that every part got special attention from her.

 

He came wordlessly into her mouth, & she collected every drop, He woke up, trying to get his bearings, & he smiled, as he spotted her, with a smirk on her face, "I thought I was dreaming", The Blond replied hoarsely, his voice rough from sleep, She tweaked his nipple, & said seductively, "No, It's a dream, It was very real, **_Stud_** , Now lay back & relax, Just look pretty, I will be back with your breakfast, since I already had mine", she gave his penis a teasing lick & flicks, then she put on his discarded dress shirt, & headed straight for the kitchen, as she was making her way, she made sure that he got a view of her ass. Cause, It starts immediately, that he gets the royal treatment, & she aims to give that to him.

 

As Danny relaxed, A.J. got into the kitchen, & found the ingredients that she needed to cook with, so she got on with it immediately, as she was plating up her man's breakfast, she thought to herself, **"I know it's early, But I _could_ see myself spending the rest of my life with Danny,  & settling here on a more permanent basis"**, she couldn't wait to see what the future is gonna bring them, & her especially. She finished up plating the food, & putting it on a tray, she added some coffee, & fruit. She headed back to the bedroom. She felt weak in the knees, cause Danny is giving her his watt smile, when she entered the room.

 

"It smells & looks wonderful, Babe, No one has ever made me breakfast before", he said in awe, as he digs into the wonderful meal, The Beautiful Young Woman said with a smile, "Well, That's about to change, I am gonna make sure you are taken care of & your needs, I just want to see that smile, you graced me with a few minutes ago more often", Danny smirked, & said, "I _could_ get use to this",  & then he slowly unbuttoned the shirt, that she was wearing, & said, "I want my morning snack", & he took it off, & put the tray to the side, & started to make love, the bed was creaking & rocking back & forth. Sweat was dripping off of them, as they were set in their own rhythm, & nothing else mattered.

 

Danny decided that A.J. deserved a treat too, for making him a wonderful breakfast, & for the treatment that he received, & they moved along to the bathroom, & he fucked her against the sink, & then they got the shower going, & once it was at the right temperature, They got in, & resumed their "activities". He pounded into her, & she wrapped arm behind her, & brought Danny closer into her, she encouraged her lover, by saying, "Yes, Danny, Come on, Big Boy, Give it to me, Give all to me !", she kept her arm wrapped around his neck, as the fucking continued. After they orgasmed at the same time, They washed each other quickly, & dried off, cause they are excited to start their day off weekend, & have time to themselves, They quickly cleaned & locked everything up, & were out the door in a matter of minutes.

 

They decided to go the nearby **_Farmer's Market_** , so she can get some stuff to make for their dinner, & she also wanted to make sure that she can find certain things for her dessert, that she wanted to make for him. As they were walking hand in hand, They pointed things out for the other to discover, & it was just a perfect day, & nothing to could ruin it. Danny announced that he has a surprise for her, once they leave, But, Before they can do that, He went to the **_Deli Stand_** , & got premade stuff, & other goodies, & had in a picnic basket, & they left to go to Danny's surprise destination spot, where they can be alone, & have privacy.

 

A.J. was amazed at the beauty of this spot, she couldn't believe that she could get to see the beautiful view of the city, & Danny said, "I wanted you to see my favorite spot, & I wanted to have uninterrupted time with you, & I thought about this place, What do you think ?", The Redhead said wit a smile, "It's beautiful, Danny, Thank you for taking me here, & arranging a picnic for us, I wanted some time alone with you too", They set out a blanket, that he kept in the camaro, & then food, & drinks, they clinked their soda cans, & they really got to know each other better, just like the night before.

 

That night, After dinner, They were cleaning up the kitchen, & Danny looked over at his lover, who was bending over to clean the table, He had an opportunity, & he wasn't about to waste it, so he saunters over there, & caresses her ass, & said in a seductive & gravely voice, knowing that it would drive her wild, " ** _Slut_** , I want you to strip, Cause I want you, & I want you now, I am gonna fuck you over this table", She moaned, & said equally seductive as she exclaimed, "Oh, Yes, **_Daddy_** , I have been a naughty girl !", as she did was told, & he quickly stripped too, & soon they were fucking over the table, His long, & beautiful cock was pounding into her, **"I ** _am_** gonna get my payback"** , she thought to herself, as she lets herself go, & enjoy what the loudmouth detective is doing to her. After they were done, & cleaned up, She suggested a swim, which he agreed to, since the beach, that his property laid on was private.

 

 

Maybe, It was the wine, or adrenaline, The Redhead was feeling horny, as she dragged her lover into the ocean with her, They were having fun, & playing with each other, The Couple had to make sure that they made a point to caress & touch the other. All of sudden, A.J. tore off her bikini, & tossed to the shore, & was skinny dipping, Danny went wide-eyed, & exclaimed, "Oh, Shit !", as he was pulled under, She stripped him of his boardies, & went up to the top, & tossed them towards her, She quickly swam back, leaving him in the ocean, stark naked, as the day was he born, She laughed, as she saw him, & said this to him, "Come on, Williams, Shake that moneymaker, Time to see the goodies", He blushed in response to that.

 

He looked to make sure that no one was really around, as he made his way to the shore, A.J. was humming out stripper music in time to his movements, "Let's see it all !", she exclaimed, as she smiled, like the cat swallowed the canary. As he got out of the water, She catcalled, & whistled, exclaiming once more, "Yeah, Baby !", He chased her around, & grabbed her around the waist, He said, "You will pay for that", He fucked her like there was no tomorrow, & she flipped him, she did anal on him, played with that delicious ass, fingered him, licked & rimmed, spanked, & bit into that tender flesh, marking him, so every woman knew that he was hers. He was on the edge, & she felt it. Then, She turned him over, & took in the sight of him, "God, You are smoking hot & sexy like this", she gave him oral, & the best blowjob ever, He clenched his fists tight, shouting, "OHHHHH, FUUUUUCCCCKK !!!, They were enjoying their bliss, & when they were able to move, they gathered up their swimsuits, & went inside to shower, they lazily had round three in there, & then they went to their bedroom, where they settled in, & held each other, & fell into a peaceful slumber, dreaming of their perfect future, & the rest of their time off went well.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
